


Chleb

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [16]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Nikt nie zrozumie kobiet, Wybór
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobiece wybory nie są możliwe do zrozumienia i chyba nigdy nie będą.</p><p>Prompt 6. Chleb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chleb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okularnicaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/gifts).



> Taki mały prezent dla Okularnicy ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że lubisz Igrzyska. Mam nadzieję, że i ten tekst ci się spodoba ;)

          Gale nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet. Myślał, że Katniss jest dla niego otwartą księgą, ale nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się mylił. Dbał o nią przez lata, stawiał ją ponad własną rodzinę, choć zawsze bał się powiedzieć to na głos. Okazało się, że przez ten cały czas popełniał błąd.  
          Każde polowanie, narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo okazało się daremne. A zawsze liczył, że będą kiedyś razem. W końcu tyle razem przeszli. Jednak patrząc teraz na nią i Peeta wiedział, że nie ma już szans. Wybrała piekarza, mężczyznę, która nie zadba o jej bezpieczeństwo, jednak zapewni jej chleb. Nigdy nie zrozumie decyzji kobiet.


End file.
